The Perfect Gift
by D0nQuix0te
Summary: Neville wants to get the perfect gift for someone special, but he doesn't have any experience with what girls like. NLxLL oneshot


**Disclaimer: I WISH Harry Potter and all related characters were mine...**

**Many thanks to xLady-Helenax, my super special awesome beta.**

* * *

The Perfect Gift 

Neville Longbottom made his way through as many shops in Hogsmeade as he possibly could, in hopes that he would find something to give someone special for Christmas. He strolled up and down the snowy lane, looking intently into the windows and skimming through the entire inventory hoping that something would catch his eye.

Truthfully, and Neville was not afraid to admit it, he had no experience with girls whatsoever. Most of the time, he couldn't figure out the proper thing to say to a member of the opposite sex, let alone the proper gift to give them. He was totally lost.

He was walking in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, when his independent search was abruptly interrupted as a spunky girl with flaming red hair appeared at his side.

"Hello, Neville," Ginny Weasley said brightly. Neville looked behind her and saw a couple other fifth year girls from Gryffindor. They must have been waiting for Ginny, too unfamiliar with Neville to accompany her.

Ginny looked tired. With a grin, Neville suspected she wasn't sleeping well, due to studying for her upcoming O.W.Ls.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" he asked.

"Quite alright, thank you, yourself?" she answered

Neville just shrugged and looked away, as if he was specifically interested in a raven feather quill in a display in front of them. When he looked back at his younger friend, he became instantly confused upon seeing her expression.

She had a smug looking grin on her face and she looked like she knew something no one else did.

"I wouldn't suggest a quill, personally," Ginny replied simply. "Something with more personality, you know?"

Neville just looked at her blankly, waiting for her to explain what she was talking about. The redhead sighed dramatically.

"The more thought you put into it the better," she started. "Also, when in doubt, go with jewellery. You can't exactly go wrong with a nice necklace or something."

Neville finally caught on. "W – What?" he gasped in surprise. "How do you know that – that I'm getting something for –" The sentence reached a low mumble before the young man could finish saying it.

"I'm a girl, Neville, I know these things. Good luck, and don't forget my tips!" With that, the girl skipped off and rejoined her friends. They left Neville standing alone in the shop, thinking about what Ginny had said.

Less than five minutes later, Neville had found a jewellery shop. Ginny had seemed pretty sure about the idea of a necklace or a bracelet, or maybe earrings. With renewed hope, Neville looked at all the displays, wondering how on earth women could like them so much.

Suddenly, the image of a pair of very unique earrings popped into his head. They were the most confusing, extraordinary, and bizarre earrings he had ever seen. He needed to find something similar to this taste, and Neville immediately knew that it would be almost impossible.

He looked through the entire store, until it was time to return to Hogwarts. With the unique earrings fresh in his mind, everything else he looked at seemed impeccably boring and simple.

Neville was one of the first students to the Gryffindor table that evening. He had been hopeful in the morning, but disappointment had replaced the hope as the day went on.

Ginny had given her best advice, and Neville had still been unable to find something.

His eyes drifted towards a different table across the Great Hall. Subconsciously, he scanned the sea of people in search of a head of bright blonde hair, but he stopped himself and focused on a second helping of kidney pie.

The table was entirely full, as always, complete with everything from sweet potatoes to mixed vegetables.

Neville stared at the vegetables, though blindly, as his mind's eye was envisioning something else. A pair of crazy earrings, the same he had visualized earlier.

Red-orange radishes hanging from pale earlobes.

Radishes – a unique sort of vegetable, Neville thought.

"Alright, Neville?" a muffled voice called into Neville's solitary contemplation.

"Hm?" the boy inquired, turning to the voice. "Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you," he said quickly, a flush of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks.

Ron, his mouth full of food, accepted his friend's reply, and turn back to his plate.

Looking back at the vegetables, Neville's mind started working again. Radishes – broccoli? No, that didn't seem right, maybe carrots? Celery, perhaps.

Neville was not accustomed to brilliance, thus he hoped dearly that his idea would work.

After two hours, a bit of magic, and help and supplies from Ginny, Neville had a pair of earrings made, with rectangles of celery dangling from the silver posts.

It was a few days later, that Neville caught the girl with blonde hair, a blue tie, and a corkscrew necklace, as she left the Great Hall for afternoon classes.

"Hello Neville, how are you?" Her dreamy voice filled the air around them.

Luna Lovegood faced him, while they stood together in the Entrance Hall. Her head was titled to one side, and she had a slight smile on her face. Over her shoulder and across her chest, was her book bag, and one of her hands was up by her neck, fiddling with a Butterbeer cork.

"G-Good day, Luna. I'm a-alright, you?" Neville silently cursed himself for being unable to speak properly in front of Luna. He knew he shouldn't be nervous; whether Luna shared his feelings or not, they were still friends.

"Quite fine," she responded as she watched him intently. "I seem to have misplaced my Transfigurations textbook, however. Have you seen it?"

"Er – no, no I haven't, sorry," Neville replied, glad that Luna could carry a conversation, even if he couldn't. "I'll keep an eye out for it. Uh, Luna – I wanted to – er – give you something. For Christmas, you know?"

Luna's eyes widened a little, and she titled her head to the other side, while she tried to think of something to say. She watched, as Neville pulled a package from his bag. He opened his mouth, as if about to say something more, but he looked down, and held the small case up to her.

With thin fingers, she took it from him and curiously slipped the lid off the box.

Her lips parted in surprise, as she gazed upon the pair of peculiar earrings. She looked up from them to Neville's face, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I thought it would – compliment your skin tone," Neville said suddenly, remembering something Ginny had said. He felt slightly foolish after, but Luna did not seem to mind at all. "Um, Merry Christmas?" he added quietly.

Luna smiled brightly. "This is most generous of you," she told him happily. "Thank you, Neville." She slid the lid back on, and held the box in one hand, while looking intently at his face.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said lightly, and leaned forward to gently press her lips to his cheek.

Neville felt himself grow hot with emotion.

Then, Luna stepped away, heading towards the main staircase.

"See you soon, Neville, and be wary of Nargles!"

* * *

**I love Neville and Luna together. Do you agree? I hope so :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-D0nQuix0te**


End file.
